From Earth to Your Heart
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Earth/Saat kesempatan itu datang, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakannya. Mungkin saja itulah kesempatan terakhir yang ditawarkan Kami-sama untukmu./ Sakura-chan ... gomen na?/ NaruSaku. AU. Other warnings inside. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning**: AU, angst, death-chara, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, minim dialog, short — rush story.

**Theme**: EARTH.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everyone deserve a second chance. Don't ever miss it or you will regret it.<em>**

.

.

.

**FROM EARTH TO YOUR HEART**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk bagiku! Yah, bayangkan saja, begitu kau pulang dari kantor, kau menemukan istrimu tengah berduaan dengan lelaki lain di rumah. Perhatikan kata berduaan di sini, bukan sekedar berduaan untuk urusan kerja tapi sesuatu yang lain—sesuatu yang melibatkan keintiman dan menunjukkan gelagat kemesraan.

Sebagai lelaki normal, tentu saja aku tidak bisa terima. Sekejap mata, aku pun mengusir keluar lelaki tersebut dari rumah kami. Setelah itu, pertengkaran di antara aku dan Sakura—istriku—tidak dapat dihindarkan. Dan begitu ia mulai menunjukkan air matanya, aku….

Oke! Sebelum aku kalah oleh air matanya, aku pun segera keluar dari rumah, mengabaikan teriakannya dan kemudian membawa mobilku sampai ke sini—ke tempat yang bahkan tidak kuketahui ada di mana.

Malam membuatku sedikit buta arah. Salahkan pula emosi yang membuatku tidak sadar ke mana aku sudah menggerakkan mobilku. Hampir tiga jam sudah aku mengemudi. Berhenti hanya untuk makan dan mengisi bensin. Jika kutebak, saat ini aku sudah berada di pinggiran kota Konoha, nyaris mencapai Ame.

Pinggiran kota Konoha ini sebenarnya merupakan tempat yang cukup menyenangkan karena masih kental dengan nuansa alam. Hutan, air terjun, danau, tebing, dan lain sebagainya. Waktu kecil, aku sering diajak orang tuaku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Berkemah atau menyewa penginapan, sama baiknya.

Kulihat jam yang terpampang di mobilku—pukul sebelas malam. Pantas tubuhku merasa sangat, sangat lelah. Dan kuputarlah mobilku hingga menemukan sebuah penginapan. Penginapan ini berada di tepi jalan menuju ke bukit. Posisinya sendiri sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya.

Di arah timur, terdapat hutan rimba yang terkesan begitu natural—mungkin memang sengaja dibiarkan demikian sebagai hiburan bagi tamu yang datang menginap. Meskipun demikian, di kala malam, hutan tersebut dapat menjadi sarang yang tepat bagi mereka yang berniat jahat.

Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada penginapan yang akan kutempati.

Bukan penginapan yang bagus, terasa begitu rapuh dengan tembok yang terbuat dari kayu. Sungguh, tampak tidak kokoh. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencari penginapan lain yang lebih baik dari ini. Aku pun menghentikan mobilku di pelataran penginapan kecil tersebut dan segera masuk. Kuambil sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua dan menghadap ke arah hutan. Wangi hutan biasanya selalu sukses membuatku tenang.

Kuharap, saat ini pun seperti itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesampainya aku di kamar, aku langsung merebahkan diriku tanpa repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Dalam keadaan telentang, aku membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu. Setelahnya, mataku hanya bisa terpejam sesaat sebelum aku mulai mencari-cari _handphone_-ku di dalam saku.

_Apa Sakura-chan tidak menghubungiku_? batinku lesu ketika aku menyadari bahwa sedari tadi _handphone_-ku begitu tenang. Namun, begitu aku berhasil meraih _handphone_ tersebut, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa _handphone_ tersebut mati—habis baterai.

"Haaah! Dasar siaal!" umpatku sambil mengacak pelan rambutku. Aku pun bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Kulempar _handphone_-ku ke atas tempat tidur bersamaan dengan kakiku yang kembali menapak lantai. Aku langsung mengancingkan kemejaku secara asal dan dengan bermalas-malasan, aku kembali keluar kamar. Kunci mobil sudah kupegang di sebelah tangan.

Suasana di penginapan murah ini sedikit mengerikan dengan penerangan yang remang-remang karena lampu utama dimatikan. Tentu saja bukan hantu yang kutakutkan. Yang lebih kutakutkan … suara angin yang terasa begitu ribut, menyebabkan pohon-pohon tampak bergoyang liar.

Secepat yang aku bisa, aku pun membuka pintu mobilku, mengambil charger handphone yang—untunglah aku ingat—kuletakkan di _dashboard_ mobil, dan kemudian siap beranjak kembali ke kamar. Hanya, belum sempat aku beranjak lebih jauh meninggalkan mobil, suara deru angin menghentikanku.

Mataku terpaku pada gerak pepohonan yang berada cukup banyak di sekeliling penginapan tersebut. Bukan hanya itu, aku bahkan bisa melihat atap beberapa rumah tampak berderik. Dingin langsung menyelimuti sekujur tubuhku. Sekejap, aku sadar bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berdiam di luar dan merenung.

Mungkin akan ada badai.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sembari menyambungkan _charger_ ke _handphone_-ku, aku memandang ke arah jendela. Angin semakin tampak ribut, disertai rintik hujan yang mulai mengetuk jendela. Awalnya ringan, tapi dalam hitungan menit, derasnya hujan mulai menggetarkan jendela.

Aku menghela napas sembari berharap bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi.

Setelah urusan dengan _charger_ selesai, aku meletakkan _handphone_-ku di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Menaiki kembali tempat tidurku, aku pun berharap bahwa aku bisa segera tertidur dan keesokan harinya cuaca cerah akan kembali menjadi hal pertama yang kulihat. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku juga berharap bahwa cuaca yang membaik, akan menjadi pertanda baik dalam hubunganku dengan Sakura.

Aku kemudian menarik selimut dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Dinginnya angin seakan tidak dapat dihambat oleh selimut yang sama sekali tidak tebal ini. Aku menggertakkan gigi dengan kesal. Walaupun tubuhku lelah dan mataku terasa berat, tapi sensasi yang menusuk tulang ini sangat menyiksa.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku meminta tambahan selimut. Itu hakku sebagai seorang tamu. Tapi nyatanya, aku terlalu enggan meninggalkan kamar untuk kedua kalinya.

Pasrah, aku pun berusaha mengabaikan rasa dingin dengan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Sebagai pengalih, aku bahkan mulai memikirkan Sakura. Hari-hari dimana kami bertemu pertama kalinya mulai menguasai benakku. Hari-hari dimana aku begitu jatuh cinta padanya hingga rela mengejarnya ke mana pun mulai mendominasi ingatanku. Tidak ada hari tanpa melewatkan waktu bersama Sakura.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal.

Kenangan-kenangan itu bukannya membuatku semakin mudah terlelap. Aku malah semakin terjaga dengan adanya kesadaran untuk introspeksi.

Kenapa Sakura—aku sungguh malas menyebutnya—berselingkuh?

Kenapa Sakura bisa mengkhianatiku?

Akukah sumber permasalahannya?

Kurasakan sudut bibirku terangkat. Meskipun mataku terpejam, tapi nyatanya otakku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Aku masih bisa membedakan mimpi dan realita dengan sangat jelas.

Kuakui kalau akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk bekerja. Bukan cuma sekali, aku bahkan menolak ajakan Sakura untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sampai di rumah pun, aku langsung bekerja, mengabaikan sosok samar-samar Sakura yang senantiasa menungguku hingga larut.

Haaah! Ke mana sosok Naruto yang begitu memuja Sakura?

Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh sampai Sakura bisa menemukan pria idaman lainnya?

"Sial!" umpatku lagi dengan mata yang kini telah terbuka seutuhnya. Kurasakan pandanganku menerawang ke arah langit-langit. Ya, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

Berharap bahwa semua hanyalah mimpi tidak akan membawaku ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Akan tetapi, aku tahu, aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengubah keadaan tidak menyenangkan ini tanpa perlu memutar waktu.

Setiap manusia … selalu punya kesempatan kedua, 'kan?

**_Treek._**

Saat itulah, indra pendengaranku mendengarkan sesuatu yang begitu mencurigakan.

**_TREEK. DRAAAK._**

Makin intens hingga memaksaku kembali terduduk di atas kasur.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Hujan begitu derasnya, menghantam jendela. Lebih dari itu, angin seolah hendak menerobos masuk ke dalam. Penginapan ini bahkan terasa sedikit bergetar karenanya.

**_BRAAAKK! WUUUSSHH!_**

Jendela seakan sudah tidak kuat menahan hantaman angin yang begitu menggebu hingga benda itu pun terbuka dengan suksesnya, menghantarkan hawa dingin ke penjuru ruangan. Bersamaan dengan terbukanya jalan udara tersebut, percikan air serta-merta membasahi semua properti yang ada di dekatnya.

Sesaat aku mendecih pelan. Aku baru hendak menutup kembali jendela yang tampaknya sudah rusak tersebut saat suara-suara mengerikan kembali menghentikan langkahku. Bukan hanya suara. Getaran yang semakin kuat pun membuatku hanya bisa berdiri tanpa bisa beranjak lebih jauh.

**_GRAAAK!_**

Aku mendongak ke atas, serpihan kayu mulai berjatuhan.

**_KYAAAAA!_**

Teriakan panik kini mulai berkumandang.

**_GRAAAAAKK!_**

Mataku terbelalak begitu pikiranku bisa menggambarkan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tanah dan bebatuan yang berada di atas penginapan ini …

**_GRAAAAAAAAKKK!_**

Longsor …

**_BRUAAAAAAAAAKKKK!_**

Dan mendadak semua hanyalah kegelapan semata.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Bau hujan … dan kayu.

Gelap … dan tanah basah.

Mataku mengerjap. Perlahan, otakku dapat kembali berfungsi.

Sekali kerjapan lagi dan aku benar-benar dapat menilai situasi di sekitarku.

"Ugh!" erangku. Nyeri begitu terasa di sekujur tubuhku. Pening kurasakan menghujam kepalaku.

Dan gelap … ya … kegelapan itu masih tetap ada. Bahkan kesunyian membuatku semula berpikir bahwa aku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Nyatanya, aku masih di sini, mampu merasa dengan semua indra yang kupunya.

Tapi …

"Siaal! Kakiku…."

Kakiku terhimpit bebatuan dan kurasa tungkai penggerakku itu mengalami patah tulang. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa.

Namun bukan hanya kakiku yang mengalami cedera. Sesaat, cairan lengket terasa menyusuri pelipis hingga pipiku.

Darah.

Sepertinya kepalaku sempat terhantam oleh bebatuan keras tersebut. Bersyukur aku tidak langsung mati karenanya. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ masih punya rencana terhadapku.

Tapi apa pun itu, sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sebelum aku mati lemas karena kehabisan udara. Jujur saja, tempat ini bagaikan ruang tertutup tanpa sedikit pun cahaya yang bisa menerobos masuk.

Dalam keadaan tengkurap seperti ini, rasanya pergerakanku jadi begitu terkunci. Arah pandang pun jadi sangat terbatas. Meski demikian, berkat tanganku, aku jadi tahu bahwa jarak antara bebatuan di atas kepalaku tidak begitu jauh. Namun itu tidak mengubah kenyataan menjadi lebih baik.

Jika ada satu pergerakan lagi dan batu-batu itu terjatuh….

Aku mencoba mengatur napas, sebisa mungkin agar tidak panik sehingga asupan oksigen tidak terpakai sia-sia. Udara saat ini adalah hal yang berharga yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

Dengan susah payah, sebagai satu-satunya organ yang masih bisa kugerakkan, tanganku terus meraba ke sana kemari, mencari sesuatu—entah apa. Yah, bagaimanapun, bukan sifatku untuk menyerah dan menunggu takdir menghampiri. Selama aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan memutus harapan dan jalan yang mungkin akan menuntunku keluar dari kesulitan

Aku mengembuskan napas pelan sementara tanganku masih terus bergerak, menggerayangi permukaan benda serupa tanah yang begitu licin—basah.

"Kh … ayolah! Sesuatu … apa saja!" ujarku perlahan sebelum aku mulai menggertakkan gigi. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha memanjangkan tanganku, mencoba meraih apa saja yang ada di sekitarku.

Dan …

Napasku pun tercekat.

_Handphone_.

Segera kuraih benda keras itu. Entah bagaimana _handphone_ itu masih berada di dekatku, yang jelas, aku merasa bersyukur karenanya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, aku pun menyalakan _handphone_ tersebut. Mungkin aku masih bisa diselamatkan. Dan … ah! Syukurlah _handphone_-ku ini belum rusak. Padahal bisa kurasakan beberapa gurat lecet di badan _handphone_-ku. Inilah kesempatanku.

Begitu _handphone_-ku kembali aktif, beberapa saat kemudian, operator menampilkan layanan mesin penjawab.

**Sakura-_chan_.**

Semangatku yang semula meluap, sedikit menurun karena nama tersebut. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak senang melihat namanya. Sebaliknya, aku merasa senang karena nyatanya wanita itu masih mengkhawatirkanku—terbukti dari jumlah panggilan tak terjawab yang semua berasal darinya. Delapan belas kali. Angka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, 'kan? Bukan hanya itu, _mail_ masuk yang berasal dari nama yang sama pun tidak kalah banyaknya.

Dengan sebuah senyum, aku mulai menekan nomor telepon yang hendak kutuju.

Tidak butuh waktu semenit, panggilanku pun langsung diangkat.

"Saku—"

"_NARUTO_!" teriak suara yang kurindukan itu. "_KAU DI MANA? KENAPA BARU MENGHUBUNGIKU SEKARANG?_"

Entah mengapa aku merasa lega. Sakura tidak berubah. Ia masih terdengar bagaikan Sakura yang dulu.

Sakura yang galak namun perhatian.

Tanpa terasa, bibirku mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Haha, _gomen_. Aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang…."

Terdengar isak tangis dari seberang sana. "Baka! _Ha-harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu…."_ Aku terdiam. Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Gomen. Gomen ne, _Naruto? Hiks. Soal yang kemarin … dia … aku … kami tidak sempat melakukan apa pun. Kumohon, percayalah padaku…."_

Aku mati-matian berusaha agar napasku yang mulai tersengal tidak tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya cemas dengan keadaanku.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga … harus meminta maaf padamu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku…."

Belum selesai aku mengucapkan kalimatku, mendadak batu di dekatku roboh dan memperkecil ruang gerakku. Sungguh, aku hanya bisa terbelalak melihat kejadian tersebut berlangsung di depan mataku.

"_Naruto? Suara apa barusan?_"

Suara Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatianku kembali. Sesaat aku terdiam, berpikir mengenai apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sakura tentang kondisiku.

"_Naruto_?" panggilnya saat aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ahaha. Jangan dipikirkan. Hanya … hanya sebuah kucing yang lewat dan menabrak tempat sampah. Bodoh sekali kucing itu. Hahaha," jawabku dengan nada yang kuusahakan agar terdengar begitu ceria. Padahal, jauh, jauh di dasar hatiku, aku sudah merasakannya.

Panggilan itu….

"Naruto … kau … tidak apa? Di mana kau sekarang?"

Aku menghela napas. "Aku … yah … aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"_Benarkah_?"

"Ya," jawabku lembut.

_Aku akan pulang, Sakura-_chan_._

_Mungkin bukan ke tempatmu …_

"_Kalau begitu, aku … aku akan menunggu._"

"Kurasa aku yang akan menunggumu," jawabku tanpa sadar.

"_Eh_?"

"Ah, tidak," jawabku sambil memejamkan mata.

_Di rumahku di sana, mungkin aku akan menunggu hingga tiba saatnya kita bertemu kembali._

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-_chan_…," ujarku setengah mengernyit karena luka di kakiku kembali terasa berdenyut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"_Eh_?"

"Sangat … rasanya aku bisa jadi gila kalau memikirkanmu. Dan kurasa, aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk terus melihat senyummu."

"_Na-Naruto … kau gombal!_" jawab Sakura yang kutimpali dengan tawaku.

"Aku paling suka melihat senyummu."

"_Naruto? Kau … kau ingin bicara apa, sih?_"

Kubiarkan hening menginterupsi percakapan kami sesaat.

"Jangan … menangis," ujarku sambil melirik ke arah dimana baru-batu kembali berjatuhan. Waktuku sudah tidak banyak. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

"_Naru_—"

"Berjanjilah untukku … sekali ini saja."

"_Kau bicara apa? Kau di mana sekarang? Naruto?_" kilas kepanikan mulai terdengar dalam nada suaranya. "_Kenapa aku harus berjanji seperti itu? Seakan … seakan…._"

Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ah, insting wanita terkadang memang menakutkan, bukan?

"Seakan apa, Sakura-_chan_?" pancingku.

"Seakan … kau mau pergi jauh…." Isak tangis mulai terdengar dalam getaran suaranya.

Mataku kembali mengamati reruntuhan batu yang tidak lagi mau berkompromi. Seolah _Kami_ berkata, 'Kesempatanmu akan segera habis. Pergunakan sisa waktu ini sebaik-baiknya.'

Aku tersenyum kecut. Cepat atau lambat, Sakura pasti akan tahu kondisiku. Cepat atau lambat, mungkin air mata akan kembali membanjiri kedua belah pipinya. Cepat atau lambat, tindakan konyol yang berusaha menyembunyikan kondisi sebenarnya ini akan segera terungkap.

"Sakura-_chan_," ujarku akhirnya, "kalaupun aku akan pergi jauh … ingatlah kalau aku … akan selalu menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"_Naruto? Jangan main-main lagi! Cepat katakan kau ada di mana sekarang?_"

"Aku…."

**_Graak_**.

"_Naruto! Suara apa itu?_"

**_GRAAAK_**!

Tidak. Waktuku habis. Sudahkah aku menyampaikan pada Sakura kalau aku menyayanginya? Sudahkah aku mengatakan agar ia tidak menangis?

Sudahkah aku—

—ah … aku pasti akan membuatnya kecewa padaku.

Jika memang demikian, itu artinya, hal terakhir yang harus kukatakan …

"_Gomen_," ujarku perlahan, "Sakura-_chan_ … _gomen na_?"

**_GRAAAAKK_**!

"_NARUTOOO?_"

Lirih teriakan Sakura begitu menggema, menembus bumi yang terdalam hanya untuk meneriakkan namaku.

Jika memang itu adalah pertanda bahwa hanya akulah yang ada di hatinya—sebagaimana hanya dia yang selalu ada di hatiku—maka tidak akan ada yang perlu kusesalkan.

Lalu …

Tanah basah ini akan menjadi selimut terbaik yang menemani tidur panjangku.

.

.

.

**F I N**

.

.

.

**_When your feet no longer touch the ground, it means your soul will reach the highest sky ever. Don't look back cause we'll see each other sooner or later._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1**: this fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event.** For more informations** about DMAC event, please **check my profile** or go to **fangroup** of NS (Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community) and SH (Devil and Angel (SasuHina)) on **Facebook**.

**A/N 2**: Dengan berakhirnya peluncuran sisa tema event DMAC, kami segenap panitia menyatakan membuka event DMAC 2011/12 dimulai pada hari ini, 11 Desember 2011 hingga nanti berakhir pada 12 Januari 2012. Event terbuka untuk **umum** dengan syarat **bergabung** dengan **grup Facebook NaruSaku** atau **SasuHina**.

Untuk author pair lain selain pair NaruSaku dan SasuHina, jika kesulitan menentukan pihak mana yang ia challenge, ditentukan dari archive yang dimiliki. Jika terdapat satu saja fanfic dengan archive di bawah nama Sasuke/Hinata, maka author tersebut harus membuat fanfiction Naruto/Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara jika author benar-benar murni bukan author NaruSaku atau SasuHina, author tersebut diperbolehkan memilih secara bebas fanfic yang akan ia buat.

Pilihan tema yang disediakan yaitu; untuk fanfic **NaruSaku**: **Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, **dan** Summer**. Sementara untuk fanfic **SasuHina**: **Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, **dan** Winter.**

Event berjalan selama **satu bulan**. Setelahnya, fanfic akan disaring untuk diajukan ke beberapa **juri netral** terhadap NaruSaku/SasuHina untuk pemilihan **nominasi** The Best. Para nominasi akan dilakukan polling pada akhir bulan Januari 2012.

**A/N 3** : Okay, sesuai janji saya. Here it goes again, an angsty fic from me. Hope you all will enjoy it ;))

Ohyah, saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fanfiksi pre-DMAC minggu lalu. Arigatou~

So, what do you think about this fic? Please gimme your opinion via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
